Reconciliación
by asdepicas
Summary: Su amor era el arma más poderosa en esos tiempos. Remus x Tonks. Spoilers DH


**Disclaimer:** Lo siento, no soy JK, así que no soy responsable de nada de lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Wenas! ¿Qué tal? Yo muy bien (por si a alguien le interesa :P) y con otro drabble más (me da la impresión de que solo escribo eso xD).

Este drabble está dedicado en especial a NaraVills, que se leyó todo lo que había subido (es una buena persona jeje) y que me dijo que le gustaría que escribiera algo de esta pareja, así que... ¡Espero que te guste wapa! Y a todos los demás también, obviamente xD

Esta escena se sitúa en el séptimo libro, después de la pelea de Harry y Remus en Grimmauld Place.

Muchos besos y espero reviews!! ( a ver si me hacéis caso, jeje)

* * *

_¡Maldito Harry! ¿Es que no era capaz de entenderle? Claro que quería a Tonks y por supuesto que quería tener un hijo con ella, pero nunca sería capaz de perdonarse que su hijo heredase su maldición. ¿Qué clase de padre osaría tener descendencia sabiendo que sus hijos podrían heredar lo peor de su existencia?_

Remus entró en casa y se encontró a Tonks sentada en el sofá. La chica lo miró con tristeza y comenzó a levantarse, pero Remus se sentó a su lado y la agarró por las muñecas, evitando así que se escabullera.

La metamorfomaga había llorado. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sufría. Sufría porque Remus la evitaba. Sufría porque su familia estaba en peligro. Sufría porque no quería una guerra para su bebé.

- Mírame – le pidió Remus con voz suave. Ella le obedeció. – Te quiero. – le dijo con sinceridad mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas - No puedo explicarlo con palabras… quiero tener este bebé y quiero que sea feliz con nosotros, pero… ¿Pero y si le he transmitido mi maldición? No podría perdonármelo jamás. Yo… Yo… Te amo - el hombre se interrumpió y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, bordeando sus profundas ojeras y haciéndole parecer desvalido.

Tonks no le respondió. Tan solo se acercó a él y le besó lenta y dulcemente, transmitiéndole de esta forma todo lo que sentía y era incapaz de comunicar de otra manera.

Poco a poco se fueron liberando de todas sus preocupaciones y se entregaron totalmente al otro.

Despacio y con delicadeza, Remus desvistió a la metamorfomaga y después se quitó la ropa. La tumbó con cuidado sobre el sofá y comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con besos cortos y sus cálidas manos.

Tonks le agarró de los hombros y lo colocó a su altura.

- Te quiero… - le dijo ahogándose en la profundidad de sus ojos.

El licántropo la agarró de la cintura mientras la penetraba lentamente, intentando que el placer durase lo máximo posible para los dos. Se movían acompasados, devorándose hambrientos con sus labios.

El cuerpo sudoroso de Remus se movía en el interior de Tonks mientras de la boca de ella se escapaban silenciosos suspiros.

Las manos de la chica sobre sus glúteos empujaban al hombre lobo hacia su interior para sentirlo lo más dentro posible mientras los dedos de él recorrían su torso de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez.

El ritmo comenzó a subir y las caderas de ambos comenzaron un baile apasionado. Los jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación y la temperatura subía poco a poco.

Remus se arqueó, sintiendo cercano el orgasmo, pero se contuvo para esperar a Tonks. Salió de ella despacio y durante unos momentos sus manos acariciaron el sexo de la chica como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Después, sin aviso alguno, volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza a la vez que llegaba al clímax. Tonks, sorprendida por la rápida sacudida, también llegó al orgasmo mientras notaba el calor que se extendía en lo más íntimo de su ser.

Cansados, se separaron pesadamente mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

Remus se tumbó y Tonks se acomodó sobre él, cerrando los ojos y notando como los fuertes latidos del corazón del licántropo se regulaban lentamente.

El hombre la observaba tranquilo mientras sus brazos la rodeaban fuertemente, miedosos de que se pudiese escapar. Tonks, complacida, posó un suave beso en el pecho del licántropo.

La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que le devolvían el mismo amor que ella les profesaba.

La angustia había acabado. Remus y ella volvían a ser un solo ser. Y su amor en esa época de miedo y dolor era el arma más potente que se podía encontrar.

- No te dejaré escapar. – le confesó el licántropo al oído. Tonks sonrió ampliamente.

- Ni yo a ti. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo, amor. – le contestó la chica cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose en una cálida oscuridad.


End file.
